warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BriarClan
BriarClan lives in a dark forest with many briars and tall trees with small shrubs all around. They hunt the small animals that live in the roots of the trees and shrubs. They sometimes fight loners and rouges they find around their territory. These cats believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton. To join place a request on the talk page. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT Plot: A rouge *cough* Tomwhisker *cough* is getting a hold on all the Clan she-cats and making them have kits, But they don't know who it is and they never can find him. Plot made by Meadow. Rules: *All pelt colours must be either Black, light gray, dark gray, black and white, or a combo of those. *Wings are allowed as long as they are black or have some black on it. *Have fun! Will think of more later Allegiances: Leader: Featherstar: A dark gray she-cat with violet eyes. (Cotton) Apprentice, Sootpaw Deputy: To be decided Medicine Cat: Greenwillow -Black she-cat, with amber eyes, a bit erratic. (Bird) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lilypaw - white and black cat with green eyes who would like to be the medicane cat apprentice (Eagle) Warriors: Soulfire: A shadowy gray tom with gray eyes. Can see the dead. (Cotton) Apprentice, Ashpaw Mistyleaf: A light gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes and black spotted wings. (Cotton) Lemonsplash- A cliac she-cat with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Apprentice, Barkpaw Stormfoot - dark blue-grey tom with black stripes and stormy dark blue eyes. (Vi) Wolfsoul - dark brown she-cat with black-and-white paws, a fluffy chest, and bright green eyes. (Vi) Acaiberry - dark red she-cat with a white-tipped tail, darker, almost black, paws, a paler muzzle, and purple eyes. (Vi) Foxshadow - reddish-brown she-cat with a white-and-black muzzle, black ears, paws, and tail-tip, and bright blue eyes. (Vi) Shyheart - black she cat with amber eyes (Cotton) Snowpoppy: Black and white she-cat with blue eyes (Cotton) Icecloud: gray tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Cotton) Wolffang: black and gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes (Cotton) Apprentice, Deeppaw Nightbreeze: black tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Apprentice, Stonepaw Blossomtail: Black and white queen with light blue eyes. (Cotton) Apprentice, Mousepaw Footheart- a grey tabby tom.(Meadow) Apprentice, Spiderpaw Greenwhisker- a black she-cat with green eyes (Meadow) Apprentice, Specklepaw Eaglesky- a tortishell tom with blue eyes (Meadow) Apprentice, Mothpaw Paleeye- a cream tabby tom with one working eye (Meadow) Apprentice, Amberpaw Greyheart- a blueish-grey tom with black eyes (Meadow) Apprentice, Pinepaw Puddlewhisker: Black tom (Cotton) Apprentice, Dawnpaw Nighttail: Black tom (Cotton) Apprentice, Grasspaw Snowflower: Black and white she-kit (Cotton) Apprentice, Fernpaw Blazefang: black and gray she-kit (Cotton) Leafpoppy: gray she-kit with white stripes and black spots (Cotton) Shadowfrost: Shadowy gray tom (Cotton) Echoflight: light gray she-kit (Cotton) Gorsestripe: Gray she-kit with black stripes. (Cotton) Leafwind - Light green tom with darker green stripes going down his back and amber eyes. (Dead) Coralmoon - Red and blue she-cat with bright green eyes. (Dead) Whitemoon: white/silver she-cat with bright green eyes and one black foot. (Leafeh) Flashfeather: White she-cat with soft amber eyes. Shadowflight's sister and the complete opposite of him. (Cinderstar) Shadowflight: Black tom with sharp amber eyes. Flashfeather's brother and the complete opposite of her. (Cinderstar) Apprentices: Sootpaw: Black tom (Cotton) Ashpaw: black and gray tabby tom (Cotton) Spiderpaw: Black tom with red dot on his back. (Cotton) Barkpaw: white and gray tabby tom (Cotton) Deeppaw: gray and black tom (Cotton) Stonepaw: dark gray tom (Cotton) Mousepaw: white and gray she-cat (Cotton) Specklepaw: Black she-cat with white spots (Cotton) Mothpaw: light gray she-cat (Cotton) Amberpaw: white and black she-cat (Cotton) Pinepaw: black she-cat (Cotton) Grasspaw: light gray she-cat (Cotton) Dawnpaw: Dark gray she-cat (Cotton) Fernpaw: white and gray she-cat (Cotton) Queens: None Other Kit's: Shimmerkit: Silver she-cat with soft blue eyes. Found wandering the forest by Flashfeather. (Cinder) Elders: Moonfire: Black and gray tom with dull amber eyes. (Cotton) Former Members: Wingfeather- A black she-cat with a wing on her back, Green eyes (Meadow) Left the clan because a rouge (Tomwhisker) made her expet his kits(15), she got picked up by an eagle, and taken to Rainbowclan. Discoverypelt - Blue tom with white dots all over his pelt and hazel eyes. (Dead) Left the clan due to his disagreement with Briarstar's decision and his difference in pelt color. Now lives in WillowClan. Briarstar: A jet black she-cat with sparkling gold and amber eyes. (Cotton) Limesplash- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes (Meadow) Darkfire: Black tom (Cotton) Dewpaw: light gray she-cat with black stripes. (Cotton) Shellfur: Black and white tom (Cotton) Trailforger - Light brown tom with white paws and blue eyes. (Dead) Shadepaw: shadowy gray tabby tom (Cotton) Snakepaw: black tom (Cotton) Finchfrost: A light gray tom with green eyes. (Cotton) Roleplaying: Archive 1 ---- Featherstar looked at the ground as she walked back to BriarClan. Once she got there, she cleared her throat and faced her Clan. "I think we can all agree that a lot has changed in a small ammount of time, but things will get back to normal. Im promise you all." She called. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 20:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash nodded, She was glad to end this endless battles. Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 20:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker flashed a quick glance at Lemonsplash. .. "Second, I am going to appoint a deputy. Puddlewhisker will be our new deputy." Featherstar called. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 20:23, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash smiled. She hoped it was her. But maybe not Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 20:25, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I don't accept." Puddlewhisker said. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 20:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash frowned then looked over at him. Giving him a WTH face Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 20:59, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Featherstar flicked her ear in annoyance. "Very well then. Mistyleaf, you will be our deputy." She said ... Mistyleaf nodded respectfully. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 21:01, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash walked over to Puddlewisker and yelled. "WTH ISWRONG WITH YOU!?" Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 21:08, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Featherstar faced. "Lemonsplash is there something you would like to share with the whole Clan?" She asked. "And if not, kindly take care of your issues with Puddlewhisker AFTER the meeting. Thank you." She said calmly. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 21:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash npdded Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 21:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Greenwillow just listened intently, flicking her tail back and forth. BirdpawHello 21:23, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "The meeting is now over." Featherstar said icily, glared at Lemonsplash for a moment, then walked to the leaders den. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 21:51, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash walked away from him Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 20:21, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker sniffed and padded over to Lemonsplash. "What's your problem?" He demanded. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 16:26, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash looked at ehr paws. "I don't know, maybe the fact i would have loved to be duputy!" She yelled in his face Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 00:47, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker's face got dark. "Those who want to be deputy don't deserve to be." He said icily. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 00:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "So you do!?" she growled Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 00:55, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I don't want to be a target for the enemy." Puddlewhisker said darkly. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 01:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash rolled her eyes and felt her heart drop as she remembered t=he sister was dead now....... she started to cry Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 01:12, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker looked surprised. "Whats wrong?" He asked. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 01:15, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "m-m-m-m-my s-s-s-sister is dead She yelled at him Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 01:16, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "So is my father." Puddlewhisker hissed back at her before he could stop himself. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 01:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "SO?!"She yellled at him Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 01:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker exhaled happily, happy that she didn't realize Tomstar had been his father. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 01:22, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "And I know he's your dad," she hissed. "But you know what?! I DO NOT CARE!" She yelled in his face turning around hissing like mad. "HE NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU!"She growled and hissed and ylled and walked away from him Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 01:26, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." Puddlewhisker smirked. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 01:28, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash nodded and smirked. "YEah how to be a crowared and a Patack!" she said walking away Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 01:29, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker hissed, grabbed Lemonsplash by the scruff, and dragged her into the forest. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 01:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash growled and turned her body around and clawed him and tried to move her neck but it didn't work 12:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Greenwillow was collecting herbs, she carefully grabbed some poppy seeds, nad placed them on her carrying leaf, she looked up, sniffing the iar, confused, and shrugged, and continued. BirdpawHello 21:27, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker injected sharply into Lemonsplash. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 19:39, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash turned on him grolwing about the pain that was going into her, she felt the her fur being ripped from her neck. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!!" she yelled Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 19:43, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker stayed locked into Lemonsplash. "I told you he taught me everything he knew." He smirked and pumped harder. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 19:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You have prorblems" she hissed pulling herself from him, trying to 19:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Lemonsplash. I love you." Puddlewhisker purred romantically and stopped mating her. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 20:00, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash gorwled trying not to rip his pertty little face off. "And I," she said walking aound him, To his ear. "Hate you" She then turned and walked away Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 20:02, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thats what Limesplash said." Puddlewhisker said darkly. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 20:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash lughed. "yes but she was a rebel, i'm not..." She wispered into the wind so only he could hear Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 20:05, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker smirked. "You'll see." He whispered. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 20:09, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash walked back to camp growling ehr head hoping she wasn't gonna have that.... ''RATS! kits!'' 20:19, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker thought for a moment and ran after her. "Hey Lemonsplash, I'm sorry." He said. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 20:22, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash nodded. "ok then, well... bye!" she said wlking off Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 20:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I hope that if you have kits, that you'll be proud of them, even if they are mine." Puddlewhisker said softly. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 20:29, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplah loked at him with a 'your insane' look and rolled her eyes Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 20:30, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I meant nothing against you." Puddlewhisker added. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 20:32, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash laughed, "Yeah sure lover boy" she said trying AGAIN to walk away Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 21:22, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Can Puddlewhisker mate Flashfeather at some point?) Flashfeather was playing with Shimmerkit, batting around a mossball for the cheerful kit to play with. She was trying to become a friend to the young kit, who had lost her parents before she could even remember them. "Why waste your time playing with a kit?" Her brother Shadowflight sneered. Flashfeather didn't answer. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:57, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure thing Cinder! Just say when!) Puddlewhisker shrugged. ... Featherstar padded over to Flashfeather. "I think it's wonderful for you to take care of Shimmerkit." She purred and cast an icy glance at Shadowflight. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 22:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash went to the warrriors den cause she wanted to go tosleep Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 22:45, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mistyleaf walked into the warriors den and spotted Lemonsplash. "Hello, Lemonsplash." Mistyleaf said. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 01:01, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplashgot happy again. "HI!" She said hyper! 01:03, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Are you okay?" Mistyleaf asked. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 01:05, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplashnodded. "yuppie ducky!" she said taclking Mistyleaf Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 21:03, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mistyleaf scratched her claws on Lemonsplash's side and hissed. "You don't seem fine to me!" She retorted. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 21:14, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash growled. "CAN"T I BE HAPPY?!!?" She yelled/asked Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 21:15, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You will not talk to your deputy like that." Mistyleaf hissed. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 21:18, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I just wanted to know why i can't be happy?!" she asked quieter Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 21:21, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You can be." Mistyleaf said with conviction. "But tackling your Clanmates and being so hyper isn't a good thing." She said. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 21:23, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash growled her ass of cause now Mistyleaf was being a "big fat stupied meanie!" She said without knowiung Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 23:06, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mistyleaf's eyes got scary dark. "You'll regret this." She growled, padded over to Featherstar, they talked for a moment and finally both of them padded back. ... "It has come to my attention that you have issues with our deputy." Featherstar said. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 23:16, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Does now work?) "Thanks Featherstar!" Flashfeather meowed. Shadowflight rolled his eyes. "What did I do now?" Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 02:00, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash didn't know what that meant. Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 23:54, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Something about calling her a...big...fat...stupid....meanie?" Featherstar said. ... Mistyleaf grinned evily at Lemonsplash. ... Puddlewhisker padded over to Flashfeather. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 23:59, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I Said that in MY HEAD!" she yelled at Featherdtar and Mistyleaf Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 00:10, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Mistyleaf heard you say it OUT LOUD!" Featherstar hissed. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 00:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash looked at them question. "I did?" She was now confused Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 00:17, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes..." Mistyleaf hissed, eyes blazing. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 00:18, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "oh........." Lemonsplash said Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 00:22, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Do you have a problem with Mistyleaf?" Featherstar asked impatiently. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 00:24, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "No, I was just having a hyper time and she was being a party poorer" she said Forget What's Right And Proper, You Won't Know Until You Try http://music.sjtucker.com/track/firebirds-child%7C S.J Tucker 00:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Clan's are not parties. We just got back from a huge war, lost several of our friends and family, and kits haven't been born a lot lately. It's almost as if the rapist left with Tomwhisker, Limesplash, and their followers." Featherstar said, voice rising with each word. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 00:28, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash nodded. "OK, Sorry, I was just happy that we where alive" she wispered 14:25, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Featherstar nodded. "Alright then." She said and padded away. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 19:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sure!" Flashfeather agreed with Puddlesplash. "I'll be right back Shimmerkit." Shimmerkit nodded. "See you then!" Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 02:34, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- LEMONSPLASH WALKED AWAY FROM THEM CAUSE THEY WHERE GETTING ON HER NEAVES UNLESS someone like cares a whole awful lot nothing is going to get better, It's not Dr. Seuss 21:02, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Whitemoon padded over to Lemonsplash. " Dont worry, they're cranky. " She mewed, the scratch on her face still there from almost a moon ago. Fersheira - My sister hates me because Im adopted... 21:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm still here." Mistyleaf snarled. ... Puddlewhisker purred and padded deep into the forest. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 22:56, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash walked away bringing Whitemoon with hre UNLESS someone like cares a whole awful lot nothing is going to get better, It's not Dr. Seuss 23:27, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mistyleaf's ear twitched. Cottonfur "He cared enough to teach me everything he knew." -Puddlewhisker 23:29, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG